


The Camera's Candid Candy

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Big Dick Gladio, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, Candy Photography, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Light Verbal Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, OT4, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Photography, Punishment, Riding, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, They're All Gay, Thirsty Prompto, Voyeurism, light edging, light slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Prompto just wanted some jerk off material...(Also, to avoid confusion, this is basically 100% dialogue, and there's about a one month gap between each scene, apart from the last two which are a day apart)





	The Camera's Candid Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is most definitely the way it is because of an artistic choice and not because I couldn't be bothered with a full-on descriptive story. I hope it's not too hard to figure out who's talking, but if you need them, I can include character tags in front of each line. Or actually fill in what's going on and not be lazy. Anyway, hope you all enjoy :)

“Hey Gladio?”

“Yeah, Prom?”

“I’m...afraid I’m gonna have to ask you to remove your shirt.”

“Why?”

“Uh...for science.”

“For science?”

“Uh-huh.”

“What do you know about science?”

“Can you just take it off for me?”

“Fine.” “That what you wanted?”

“Uh-huh.” *click* “Okay, thanks!”

“Well, if you wanted jerk-off material, you coulda just asked for the whole deal.”

“Wh-where are we going?”

“To have a naked photo shoot. That _is_ what you wanted, right?”

“I...wouldn’t say no to that outcome.”

“Right. So shut up and follow me.” “What do you think?”

“Whoa. That thing is _huge!_” *click* “How do you even walk around with that?”

“It gets even bigger. Wanna see?”

“Oh hell yes.” “Oh my gods, that’s insane.”

“Come here.” *sigh* “Yeah, that’s right. Stroke it like that.” “Oh! You really don’t need to-”

“I want to.” *slurp* “Feel good?”

“Gods yes.” “Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

“Then stop cheeking and do it.” *groan* “Yeah, baby.” “Uh, oh yeah. ‘M so close. Just...uh, Prom!”

*swallow* “That good?”

“Oh yeah. Should do it more often.”

“Maybe you can return the favour next time?”

“Just say the word.”

“Iggy?”

“Yes Prompto?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to be involved in my next photo shoot?”

“Gladio warned me you might ask. May I ask how many items of clothing you’re planning are to be involved?”

“No. That’d take the fun out of it.” “Come on, please? Mutual orgasms guaranteed.”

*sigh* “Alright. Just so long as you keep them somewhere safe.”

“Promise.” *kiss* “Thanks, Iggy.”

“Are we really going to do this now?”

“Is there a better time?”

*sigh* “I suppose not. How do you want me?”

“Oh, all the ways.” *chuckle* “But first, I want you naked.”

*rustle* “And now what?”

“Hmm...on your knees, I think, legs spread nice and wide for me.” *click* “Yeah, like that.” *click* “Now just...I dunno...move around for me, like a model.” “Yeah, like that.” *click* “Mm, yeah.” *click* *click* *click* *click* “Okay, I think I’ve got-” *click* “Yeah, that’s perfect.” *click* “Mm. Spread those cheeks for me.” *click* “Oh yeah, that’s-” *click* *click* *click* “Iggy...” *click* *gasp* “Iggy...”

“Relax. I’ll take care of you darling.”

*click* “That face you make while fucking yourself on me is beautiful.” *click* “I wonder if you make the same face for the others...” *click*

“Perhaps you should show them the photos you’ve taken.” *moan* “Prompto-”

“Do it. Cum for me.”

“Ah! Prompto!”

*click* “Yeah, there you go.” *click* “Do you wanna see your orgasm face?” *click* “It was beautiful.”

“Perhaps later.”

“Hmm, you won’t regret it.”

“I’m sure.” “Let me help clean you up, dear.”

“Thanks Iggy.”

“Noctis-”

“Specs forbade me from doing it.”

“Aw, but-”

“No, sorry. He said it was too dangerous.”

“He never has to know. Besides, it was super hot when I did it with him.” “Here, look.”

“Oh wow. Gods. Okay, fine, I get it. It was super hot.”

“So...”

*sigh* “Fine. But Ignis can’t know.”

“Of course.” “Well, aren’t you going to take your clothes off?”

“Oh, right.” *rustle* “How’s this?”

“Hmm, kinda...here.” “Like this.”

“Okay.” *click* “Like this?”

*click* “Yeah. Just keep going.” *click* “That’s good.” *click* “Really good.” *click* “Yeah, yeah, like that.” *click*

“I feel kinda awkward.”

“You’re doing really well.”

“If you say so. What should I do next?”

“I dunno. Maybe if you kinda spread your cheeks while looking back-” *click* “Yeah, like that.”

“Can we be done now? Wanna fuck you.”

*sigh* “Fine.” *rustle* “How do you wanna do it?”

“Bend over the arm rest.”

*squeak* “Like this?”

“Mm, yeah. Spread your cheeks like I was doing for you.” “What’s this?”

“A plug.”

“You were wearing this the whole time?”

*moan* “Yes...”

“How long?”

“About three hours.”

“Holy shit, dude. That’s so long. Didn’t it get uncomfortable?”

“Kinda.” *groan* “Stop teasing and just fuck me already.”

“Ho no. This is too good.” *click* “Keep ‘em spread.” *smack* “Wanna see your ass turn red around it.” *smack* “Keep still.” *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “Your ass is always so cute when we spank it.”

“I agree.”

“Oh. Didn’t hear you come in, Specs.”

“What’s going on here?”

“Was just giving Prompto a spanking before I pounded him. Want to lay a few strikes?”

“I think I’d like a look at these photographs first.”

“Ah, there’s nothing-”

“You really expect me to believe that you _didn’t _allow Prompto to take photographs of you naked like I asked you not to?” “That’s what I thought. Pass it over.” “Hmm. It seems the one in need of punishment is you, Noct, but I see the need to punish both of you, so I want you both to go to the bedroom and lay yourselves over the end of the bed. I will be in shortly.”

“D’ya think he’ll go hard on us?”

“Maybe. Can never tell with Specs. But I suspect that he’s turned on by the images, too, so it won’t be too bad.”

“Is it just me, or is this taking a really long time?”

“Yeah, he would usually be here by now.

*door opens* “Ah, Gladio. Take a look.”

“Mm. His highness has been a naughty boy. Where are they?”

“Bedroom.”

“Nice.” *kiss* “See you in there?”

“Indeed.”

*door opens* “Alright boys, looks like your asses are on the menu.” *smack* *smack* “What were you two thinking? Taking pictures of Ig and myself are one thing. If they get out, the most that could happen is we get slut shamed. But Noctis? They could be used as blackmail, and that’s nothing to laugh at.”

“Sorry. I just thought it’d be hot.”

*sigh* “Of course you would only be thinking about your dick.” *smack* “So, how many do you think is appropriate?”

“I would say a hundred for this one-”

*groan* “But _Specs_-”

“And fifty for this one.”

“Why does he get less-?”

“Because I _specifically_ warned you not to do it, but you did it anyway. Do all of my warnings fall on deaf ears?”

“No-”

*smack* “I didn’t ask you to speak, Noctis. Now, you’ve both been very naughty boys, so I want you both to take your punishments without complaint.”

“Yes sir.”

“Hmm, that’s good, Prompto.” *kiss* “Always into the rhythm without needing to be asked. Noctis?”

“Fine, whatever.” *smack* *smack* “Ah, okay, okay. Yes sir.”

“Good. Shall I take his highness and you take Prompto?”

“Sounds good to me. What do you think, Prom?” “Say it.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good.” “Five at a time for me, ten at a time for you, taken in turns?”

“Very well.” *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “You both know your safewords?”

“Angler.”

“Chocobo, sir.”

“Very good. Gladio?”

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “That a good rhythm for you, Prom?”

“Yeah...yes, daddy.”

“Good boy.”

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

*smack* “Ah, no, no, too hard, too- ow.”

“Sorry, Prom. You safewording or-”

“No, daddy. Just...too hard.”

“Okay. I’ll go a bit gentler. You ready for the next ones?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Okay.” *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “Halfway there.”

“Yes sir.”

“Very good. It seems you’re learning.”

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “That a better strength, Prom?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good.” “Iggy?”

“I think his highness needs a bit of a break. Come around here and tell me what you think.”

*whistle* “Oooh yeah, that’s gonna hurt in the morning, Princess.”

*groan* “Ow...”

“How you doin’, Prom?”

“I’m okay to keep going, daddy.”

“What do you think, Ig?”

“Ah, whatever he wants.”

“Do you want to keep going, Prom, or wait for Princess?”

“Hm...keep going, daddy. I...”

“Yeah?”

“I want to watch him get spanked after.”

“I suppose it’s a suitable reward. Make them a little lighter, Gladio, and then we’ll get one of the kitchen chairs so he can keep your cock warm while you both watch.”

“Sounds like a plan. You good with that, Prom?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Okay.” *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “That’s thirty.” *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “Thirty-five.” *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “Forty.” “You doin’ okay?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Here come the last ten, okay?”

“Yes, daddy.”

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “And fifty.” *kiss* “You okay?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Stand up for me.” “That’s quite the wet patch you’ve left. Show me your cock.” “Oh yeah, you’re really needy for it, aren’t you? Too bad naughty boys don’t get to cum. Wait here.” “Come over here.” *zip* “Show me your pretty hole, baby. Oh yeah, like that.” *click* “Take that plug out and let me see your hole spread for me. Yeah, lookin’ good.” *click* “Alright, now get that hole stretched over my cock.” *groan* “Yeah...you feel so good, baby.” *kiss* “Just stay still for me, now.” “We good to go, Iggy?”

“I believe so. Remember to keep quiet.”

“Of course.”

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “Sixty.” *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “Seventy.” *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “Eighty” *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “Ninety.”

*whimper*

“I know, but we’re almost there. I’ll make sure they’re just light.” *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* “There you are, darling. All done. Now, when I ask you to do something, are you going to do it?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” “Now, I’d like you to go over and sit with Prompto while Gladio and I get intimate.”

*whine*

*smack* “What did I just say?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Gladio, get out of Prompto and come over here.”

“Yes sir.” *groan* “Damn, Prompto, you’re so tight. Always so greedy for it.”

*whine*

“No complainin’ now. You took your punishment so well, baby.”

“Daddy...”

“I’ll be back soon.” “Do you want me to fuck you or-”

“Please refrain from using such vulgar language. I’m not Noctis. But I think, for tonight, I would like to be inside you.”

“I haven’t cleaned myself.”

“That’s fine. Condoms are wonderful pieces of technology for situations such as these.” *rattle* *rip* “Well? Are you going to stand there all night? Get over here and open yourself up.”

“Yes sir.” “I love it when you get like this.”

“I’m sure you do, Gladio. Let me know when you’re ready for me.”

*groan*

“And no touching, you two. I give you permission to kiss, but nothing more. You are to watch without touching yourselves or each other, and then we’re all going to leave, and if I get an inclination that either of you have touched yourselves in the night, the punishment will have doubled. I will finish work tomorrow at three o’ clock, and then we shall all meet back here, when you will, if you’ve been good, receive your reward.”

*whine*

“Hey now, no complainin’, remember, baby? You can be good for that long.”

“I’m tempted to set the same rules for you, Gladio. I know how you can get.”

“Whatever, just so long as you get to fucking me soon, because I’m ready to go.”

*smack* “What did I say about using such vulgar language?”

“Sorry sir.”

*sigh* “Well, you’re lucky I’m so turned on, otherwise I’d leave you just as aroused as the others.” *groan* *sigh* “You feel as good as always, Gladio.” “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Gods yeah, Ig.”

“Good, because if you can’t cum from this, you’re not going to at all until tomorrow afternoon. No touching yourself.”

*groan*

“No complaining now, Gladiolus, remember? You can be good for that long.”

“I should know that you’re never above throwing my words back in my face.”

“Indeed you should. And you should be used to obeying my orders, too, so I don’t want any whining. You are perfectly capable of doing as you’re told.”

*pant* *moan* *groan* *pant*

“Are you close?”

“Yeah. Could you go a bit faster?”

“Of course.” *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack* *smack*

“Gods, yeah, like that.”

*smack* *smack* *smack* *smacksmacksmacksmack*

*groan*

“There you go. Now, no touching until we’re all here tomorrow.” *sigh* “I want all three of you here at three sharp, naked and on your knees, and I will be here by three fifteen.”

“Yes sir.”

“Yes sir.”

“Yes sir.”

“Very good.”

“Did you touch yourself?”

“No. You?”

“Of course not. I wanted to, but I can’t deny Iggy his fun.”

“Suppose we should get on our knees now. He could come in any second now.”

“Yeah, and I don’t want to have gone through an orgasm-less night only to be punished at the last second.”

*door opens* “Ah, good. I see you all obeyed my instructions. I know that you’ve all been very good, so that means you’ll all get to have an orgasm now. Prompto, get up and come over here.” “Did you put in your plug like I asked?”

“Yes sir.”

“Very good. Take it out now.” “Good boy. How do you want your orgasm?”

“Would you suck me off, sir?”

“Of course.”

*sigh*

“You’re already so hard, darling. Let me help you.” *lick*

*moan* “Ig-sir.”

*swallow* *slurp*

“Mm, ah, oh, sir. That feels so – so – g-good.”

*swallow* “You taste wonderful, darling. Go back to kneel with the others.” “Very good. Gladio, get up and come over here.” “And how would you like your orgasm?”

“...Um...you fucking me like-” *slap*

“What did I say about such vulgar language?”

“Sorry sir. I’d like you to pound into my ass like yesterday.”

“Very well then. Noctis, get the lube and open him up. Don’t stop until you’ve got your whole fist in there.”

*groan* “S-sir...”

*smack* “No complaining now. You know you can take that much. Ah, good boy. Yes, make sure you’ve slicked yourself up nicely. Hmm, just like that. Now, tell me how many fingers you’ve got as you go.”

“One.” “Two.” “Three.”

*moan*

“Four.”

*pant* *moan* “S-s-i-r, p-pl-please.”

“Just one more, Gladiolus. You can take it. Just relax.”

*mewl* “Please, it’s not...not gonna fit.”

“Nonsense. You’re opening up for it so nicely already, dear. Do it, Noctis.”

“It’s tight.”

“Hmm.”

*gulp* “Yes sir.”

*gasp* “Noctis!”

“Five.”

“Good boy. Wash your hands and then open yourself up for me. Sit on Prompto’s lap while I take care of Gladio.” “Now, to you.”

*moan* *sigh*

“Aren’t you glad Noctis fit his fist inside you now? Or perhaps you would be happier with me splitting you open on my cock? Are you that much of a slut? Perhaps you would be better off making a living on your knees than protecting the crown prince, hmm?”

*moan*

“Yes, I think you’d enjoy that very much, wouldn’t you?” *smack* “Tell me. Tell me that you would love it.”

“I would love making a living sucking cock, taking it in my ass. I’m just a whore, sir. A whore good for nothing but taking dick.”

“That’s right.” *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* “Hmm, you’re barely even tight enough for my own cock. Maybe having Noctis open you up so much was a mistake.” “Oh, clenching? You think that’s enough to make me cum? Maybe I haven’t trained you well enough?”

“No, sir. Please, sir, I...I can ride you the way you like.”

*humph* “Show me.”

*moan* “Sir...”

“Come on, I don’t have all day. Get up here and fuck yourself on me, whore.”

*sigh* “Sir...” *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slapslapslap* *slapslapslapslap* *slapslapslapslapslapslapslapslap* “Oh! Sir, sir, please I-”

“Do it. Cum for me, darling.”

“Ah!”

“Hmm, good boy.” “Go back to sit with Prompto. Noctis, I hope you’re ready to take me, because I still have yet to orgasm, and you aren’t allowed until I do.”

*groan* “But why do Gladio and Prom get to-”

“Noctis.”

*huff* “Fine.” “I...yes sir.”

“Good boy. Now get over here.” “Are you open enough?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Then sit on my cock.”

*groan* “S-sir.”

“Get to it. I’m not doing all the work.”

“Yes sir.” *kiss* *slap* *slap* *slap* *kiss* *slap* *slap* *kiss* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *kiss* *moan* “Iggy...” *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *kiss*

“That’s it darling. Keep going. You’re doing so well.”

*slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap* “Iggy, I’m close.” *groan* “Iggy, please.”

“Not until I cum, remember, darling. Don’t worry, I’m close too. You know how I like it.” “Yes, just like that. Just like-” *moan* “Noctis...”

“Ah! Yeah, oh fuck. Iggy!” *pant* *pant* *pant* *groan* *pant* *pant* “Iggy...”

“Are you all alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Definitely!”

“I think I’m hard again.”

“Don’t worry Iggy, I can take care of it!”

*groan* “Gods, Prom. You’re so good at that.”

*slurp* *moan* *gulk* *gulk* *gulk* *swallow* *moan* *pop* “Gladio, you taste so good.”

“It’s pitiful how quickly he makes you cum from that.”

“Gimme a break, Ig. You know how good he is. Besides, I was forbidden from touching myself all last night.”

“Hmm...and you all did such a good job.” *kiss* *kiss* *kiss* “I’ll have to think of a fitting reward.”

“The reward is being in a relationship with all of you.”

“Aw, Prom, you’re so sweet.”

*giggle* “Hey, uh...Iggy?”

“Yes, Prompto?”

“How did you know that we’d all been good last night?”

*chuckle* “I’ll never tell.”


End file.
